HSNE: September: A Picture's Worth
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: Set in HSNE AU in September. Someone seems to be a little jealous.


**A/N:** _Sorry for this being so late! Have been busy with school recently..._

**Month:** September-A Picture's Worth  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru  
**Chapter Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1081 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Summary: **Someone seems to be a little jealous.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** None******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

_-_"**C**an someone please tell me why we're doing this?" Kakashi inquired.

"Because Minato-sensei and his wife are busy and I volunteered us," Iruka explained as he sat down with little Naruto in his sensei's home.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because Sensei already has enough to deal with as it is! Plus, I thought it would be a good idea that they went out together, just the two of them."

"That's all fine and good… But they could have gotten another babysitter to look after the tyke," the pale teen complained.

The brunet sighed angrily as he diverted his attention to the little boy.

* * *

Not long after the two had gone back to school, Minato had approached Iruka with a proposition to watch Naruto for a few hours while he and Kushina spent an evening together. The student couldn't help but agree, seeing the couple's plan for a date awfully cute. Minato had even suggested that Kakashi could come over and watch the boy with him. Iruka agreed readily.

Yet, the moment he asked his boyfriend, he was turned down.

"Kakashi! Why not?"

"Because I don't like kids," he replied bluntly.

"How could you not like kids?"

"Because they're annoying, selfish, gross, dependant on others, annoying, loud, rowdy, annoying, ugly-"

"You said annoying three times already," Iruka interrupted.

"No matter, I still won't join you," he stated, crossing his arms in defiance. Nothing was going to change his mind, nothing his boyfriend did would convince him otherwise.

"…I guess then it will just be me and Naruto, _all_ by ourselves," the brunet played coy.

Iruka couldn't do anything, but he sure could say something.

* * *

"So remind me again why I'm here…" Kakashi whined, relaxing on the nearby couch, keeping a careful eye on the little blond boy.

"Geez, I swear, even Naruto seems to act more mature than you right now!" Iruka mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh! Nothing!" the freshman chuckled. Naruto did the same.

Kakashi knew he didn't like Naruto. Ever since the tot met with Iruka a couple of months ago, the boy had been doing nothing but talk about him. He would ask when his _Nii-san_ would come by, when his _Nii-san_ could play with him. It sickened the senior to his core.

He had to admit it: he wanted Iruka all for himself.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Iruka said. "Naruto-kun, how about we color?"

"Yeah!" he cheered, his grin stretching from ear to ear. He got up quickly and ran to the corner of the room to a few drawers filled with many toys, like cars and action figures. He struggled to pull out a notebook and a box filled with crayons and markers in all colors of the rainbow. He hurried by, struggling to carry everything back.

Iruka didn't have to say a word before Naruto dropped everything on the floor and got to work. He reached into the box, grabbed a green marker, and started to scribble at the bottom of a page.

"Draw with me!" Naruto pleaded. Iruka smiled as he sat down with the boy, about to join him.

"What are you going to dra- Ah! Kakashi!" Iruka cried as he was interrupted by something pull him up. He turned his head to see his boyfriend dragging him back on the couch. The brunet let out a small 'oof' when he landed in the senior's lap. "K-Kakashi! What are you doing?"

"You got Naruto occupied now. It's time to occupy _me!_" he insisted, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I swear you act just like a little kid."

He was right. Kakashi stared down at Naruto, a smug 'victory' look on his face. Naruto, in turned, stuck out his tongue silently before he went back to work.

The two teens decided to just turn on the T.V. while Naruto doodled on the floor nearby. At first, Iruka was uncomfortable, continually forced to sit on Kakashi's lap. But, after seeing that resistance was futile, he gave in and leaned back against his boyfriend, his head lying on Kakashi's pale chest, listening to his heart beat, nearly falling asleep. Kakashi had to grin. His plan was working.

Iruka's eyelids felt heavy as he was falling in and out of conscience. Only the shrill voice of a little boy broke him out of it.

"Nii-san! Oh Nii-san!" Naruto cried. "Lookie! Lookie!"

Kakashi grumbled as Iruka sat up and jumped off his lap. The brunet stooped down to Naruto's level and took the notebook in his hand. He giggled a little as he looked at the artwork.

He could easily recognize an orange blob as being Naruto himself, grinning while standing on a pile of green scribbles Iruka assumed to be grass. Next to Naruto was a light green blob, seemingly another person. Once again, the teenager found himself laughing.

"Is this supposed to be me, Naruto?" The tyke nodded vigorously. Iruka smiled as he looked again at the drawing. Near the two of them was a yellow splotch with a dash of red on top of it. Iruka asked if this was his house and Naruto said yes. For a four year old, Naruto was pretty good. But one thing caught Iruka by surprise.

"Umm, Naruto-kun. Who's this suppose to be?" he asked when he pointed to a spot in the corner. It was away from everything else. It was colored green like Iruka but was a darker shade. But unlike the other two people in the drawing, who were drawn with bright colors and smiling under the sun, this one was frowning and seemed to have been crossed out with a black marker.

"That's him!" the boy confessed as he pointed to Kakashi. A hearty laugh escaped Iruka's lips at that moment.

"What?" Kakashi screeched.

"Ha ha ha, I think you nailed him on the head!" Iruka added. "I'll put this on the fridge for your parents to see when they come home." The teen ripped the page from the notebook and headed toward the kitchen. Naruto was quick on his feet as he ran to Iruka's side, clasping his hand as he turned around to see the pale teen.

Kakashi glared down at Naruto.

Naruto glared up at Kakashi.

_This means war._

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry again! At least it's still September!_

_Please look forward to the September chapter sometime tomorrow as well!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


End file.
